


Pint-sized Knight in Shining Armour

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's POV, Fluff, Kid!Draco and Kid!Harry in the beginning, M/M, MPreg near the end, Meaning that the Potters are alive, Only they don't appear in this story, Slash at the end, Smidgen of angst at the start, altered timeline, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: When Draco is seven years old, he loses sight of his parents in Diagon Alley. Trouble finds him soon, but luckily he has his own knight in shining armour to rescue him - together with a big, black dog.





	Pint-sized Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyvfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvfan/gifts).



> Author's note: So this is something I whipped up last night, because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you won't find it too bad!  
> This oneshot is dedicated to a friend of mine, babyvfan, because she needed something to cheer her up. I hope this helps at least a bit, sweetheart!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.
> 
> Dedicated to: babyvfan
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**Pint-sized Knight in Shining Armour**

One moment he was still with his parents, only half-heartedly listening as they talked with Pansy's parents, and the next moment when he looked up, _they were gone_.

Draco stiffened and looked around frantically, hoping to catch sight of his father's black cane or his mother's shimmering blonde hair. All he saw were strange witches and wizards hurrying past him, eager to get their shopping in Diagon Alley done before it would start snowing. Not one of them spared a glance at the seven year old shivering in front of the large window of Flourish and Blotts.

_Where were father and mother?_

They couldn't have gone away that far, right? But he couldn't spot them immediately either and he didn't dare to leave his place in front of the store. How would they find him if he didn't stay here? How long would it be, though, before they noticed he was gone? It couldn't be that long, right?

Cold wind howled around him and he shivered, hugging himself tightly as the cold seeped through his scarf and robes, biting his cheeks. The Warm Me Up Charm had almost completely stopped working and because he didn't have his own wand yet, he wouldn't be able to renew the charm.

Panic was steadily rising, his breathing becoming shallow, and he started worrying his lower lip between his teeth. What was he going to do now? Hot tears were stinging his eyes and he sniffled, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily to keep the tears at bay. He wasn't going to cry; he was a big boy now and more importantly, he was a Malfoy. Malfoys didn't cry just because they had lost their parents for a while.

But he really wanted mother and father ...

"What do we have here?" a scratchy female voice suddenly croaked out above him and he looked up startled.

He tensed up when he took in how the witch looked like. She wore long, black robes with a hood nearly covering her entire face. Long strands of grey hair were draped across her front and her hands were wrinkled heavily with long, sharp, dirty nails. She stood a bit hunched and her dark brown eyes peered down at him. When she smiled, crooked, brown teeth were revealed and Draco barely managed to supress a shiver of disgust. She was carrying a small basket around her left arm and the content of it was hidden underneath a dark green cloth; whatever it was, it didn't smell nice at all.

"Are you lost, honey?" she continued in a sickly sweet voice and reached out to him.

He shuffled backwards, not very keen on having her touch him. He didn't care whether he was polite or not; she was way too creepy. "I'm not lost," he lied, tightening his arms around himself. "I'm waiting for my parents here."

"No, you're not," the witch snickered, waggling her long, spidery finger at him. "I know your parents aren't in the store. Were you never taught that lying isn't nice, boy?"

"I'm not lying," he insisted, but his panic was skyrocketing now. What was he supposed to do if she tried to grab him? He couldn't use any magic yet; should he kick her, start screaming? Would anyone help? So far the other people on the road hadn't even looked at them, too absorbed in whatever they were doing.

"Yes, you are," she crowed; her eyes gleaming meanly from underneath the rim of her hood. "Why don't I help you find them, hm?"

"No, thank you. I'll wait here," he replied resolutely; his heart was thudding madly in his chest and his eyes darted from side to side as he silently begged for someone to take the creepy woman away.

_Where were father and mother?!_

She clucked her tongue, shaking her head and took a step closer. "No can do, little boy. Come on, I'll take you to them."

"I said no!" he repeated loudly, glaring at her as hard as he could.

She narrowed her eyes and snatched his arm. "Now see here, boy, you - "

He was already opening his mouth to scream when suddenly a black blur appeared between him and the ugly witch, forcing her to release him as he stumbled backwards. Wide eyed he stared at the boy in front of him; he could only see wild, messy, midnight black hair as the boy remained with his back to him. He wasn't wearing robes, though; only trousers of some kind of blue material and a thick, bright red sweater with a dark blue, long scarf wrapped several times around his neck. He was a bit smaller than Draco and stood there in front of the blond boy with his small hands clenched into fists.

"He said no," the unknown boy snapped at the witch. "You have to leave him alone!"

The witch stiffened visibly for a moment before she relaxed and chuckled roughly. "It's sweet of you to defend him, but this boy is my grandson. He's just acting difficult now because he knows he should have stayed with us instead of wandering off," she tutted.

The boy turned around to look at Draco curiously. The first thing Draco noticed were the striking, deep green eyes staring back at him from behind a pair of glasses. They reminded the blond boy of the gemstone mother wore in the form of a necklace whenever she and father went out for a private night together.

They were very pretty, even if they were hidden behind those glasses.

"What?" Draco flushed when he realised the dark haired boy had asked him something, but he hadn't heard it.

"Is she really your grandmother?" the boy repeated his question, nodding back at the strange witch behind him, sounding like he didn't believe her.

Draco scowled, crossing his arms with a huff. "No, she isn't. I don't even know her!"

The green eyed boy nodded before turning around again to face the witch. "You're lying," he simply told her. "Go away and leave him alone."

She straightened up to her full height; her face transforming into a mask of anger. "How dare you meddle into our business, brat!" she hissed and snatched the boy's arm tightly; her eyes practically spitting fire. "Who do you think you are?"

"That is my godson you're hurting. If you have any shred of intelligence in that ugly head of yours, you'll release him now," an icy voice cut in, making the witch stiffen.

Draco's head shot up and he stared in shock at the man standing right next to the witch. He was dressed in quite expensive robes; his half long, dark hair framing his face while his striking, grey eyes glared at the witch. His right hand was pointing his wand at her.

"Just a misunderstanding," she simpered, hastily releasing the boy's arm.

The man looked at her unimpressed. "I'm sure it was. Go back to the hole you crept out of before I do something I won't regret at all."

She glowered at him but hurried away, clearly not wanting to find out what he meant with that.

"You okay, Harry?" the man asked and the way he switched from cold and angry to concerned and warm was enough to make Draco dizzy. His sharp eyes assessed his godson carefully as he tucked his wand away. "She didn't hurt you?"

"Not really," the boy, Harry, answered and shrugged. He pointed at Draco, who only now realised he was clutching the red sweater in his hands. Abruptly he released him, feeling like his cheeks were on fire. "She was trying to take him somewhere. He said no, but she didn't want to listen."

"Well, it's good that you helped him, but you can't just disappear like that, Harry," the man sighed, rubbing a hand over his hand. "Your mum will kill me if she finds out I lost you for a few minutes."

"But you found me," Harry stated frankly, blinking up at the older man curiously. "You always find me."

The man snorted, quirking a quick grin, before he focused his attention on Draco, who stilled underneath the scrutiny. "Hello there, what's your name? I'm Sirius Black."

The name 'Black' rang a loud bell in Draco's mind, but he couldn't immediately grasp from where. "My name is Draco Malfoy, sir," he answered subdued, not sure whether he could really trust this man.

On the other hand, this boy, Harry, clearly knew him and he had defended him against the bad lady - he couldn't be that bad, right?

"Malfoy?" Mister Black repeated surprised. His light coloured eyes narrowed slightly. "You're Narcissa's son?"

"You know mother?" Draco asked shocked. Was this man a Pureblood then?

"In a sense, yes; we're cousins," Mister Black replied wryly, running a hand through his hair. He looked around curiously, before turning his gaze back to the blond boy. "Where are your mother and father?"

Cousins? Mother and Mister Black were cousins? Mother had never told him about any of her cousins, saying every time she would tell him later.

Draco shrugged, trying to ignore the tears threatening to spill over. "I lost them," he explained in a small voice. "I can't find them anymore, so I wanted to stay here so they can find me."

"You lost your mum and dad?" Harry looked at him sadly, before he tugged at the older man's sleeve. "Uncle Sirius, we need to find his mum and dad. They're probably sad that they can't find their son."

"They're probably worried, yeah," Mister Black agreed contemplatively.

Harry's face cleared up and he clapped his hands together. "You can change into Padfoot!" he announced giddily. "Then you can find them like you found me in the woods!"

"I'm not sure whether that's a good idea, pup. I think a spell will be easier," Mister Black grimaced.

Draco became confused; what was Padfoot and into what could Mister Black change? Why would whatever that was help him find his parents?

"Please, Uncle Sirius? Padfoot is way cooler than a spell and it will keep the mean people away," Harry begged, clutching tighter at his uncle's sleeve. His voice descended into a whisper when he continued, "And Draco and I can sit on your back then. It will make him feel better!"

"Are you sure you just don't want to walk anymore and are using this as an excuse to ride Padfoot's back?" Mister Black questioned dryly.

"It will make him feel better, safer," Harry said stubbornly, looking at the older man imploringly.

Mister Black threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Fine! I'll track them down as Padfoot, you little brat!"

"I'm not little!" Harry protested instantly and paused for a few seconds before adding with a pout, "And I'm not a brat!"

Mister Black raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head with a sigh. The next moment he had disappeared and a black dog the size of a bear stood in front of them. Draco gasped in fright and pressed his back against the glass as other people yelled in surprise and scampered away from the hulking form. The dog was bigger than the both of them, his head easily reaching past the middle of the door of the bookstore; its shoulders broad and his whole form screaming power.

"Wh-what is that?" Draco stammered petrified, staring at the large beast in shock.

Harry patted the dog's large front paw happily; not appearing bothered at all by how large the dog was and how easily it could squish him. "That's Padfoot," he announced brightly. "Uncle Sirius can change into Padfoot whenever he wants to! He can smell really well when he's a dog, so he can find your mum and dad now! We can sit on his back and he will carry us to your parents."

"Carry us?" Draco reiterated incredulously, eyeing the dog, Padfoot, warily.

"Yep, it's a lot of fun, I promise!" Harry reassured him and patted Padfoot's shoulder. As if on cue, the dog sank through his legs until he was lying on his belly on the ground. "Here, I'll help you."

Still not entirely sure what to think of all of this, but just wanting to be with his mother and father again, Draco agreed to let Harry help him and two minutes later they were trotting down the alley on Padfoot's back. Harry was sitting first, clenching tufts of black fur between his fingers, while Draco sat behind him, his arms linked around Harry's stomach as he clung tightly to him. He didn't completely trust the dog not to throw him off and while it wasn't befitting, as father would say, for a Malfoy to cling to someone like this, it was better than falling off.

Padfoot sniffed the ground occasionally, his large ears twitching and turning into various directions, as he steadily made his way down the road. All around him people were gaping and staring, jumping hastily to the side in order not to be bowled over. Some of the children could be heard whining that they wanted to ride on the doggie's back too and hearing that made Draco sit up straighter.

"It's fun, isn't it?" Harry chirped, casting a quick glance at him.

Grey eyes stared down at the dark fur surrounding them, hearing Padfoot panting softly, before his gaze returned to the boy in front of him. The boy who had rescued him from the mean witch and who was now helping him find his parents. "Yeah, it's fun," he admitted softly.

His cheeks inexplicably burnt when Harry smiled brightly at him; his green eyes shimmering with happiness.

_Yes, definitely pretty._

* * *

They found mother and father lingering in front of an apothecary, both wearing pinched looks of worry. Ice blue eyes widened when they fell upon the blond boy and she hastened to him, halting in front of Padfoot. She barely paid a shred of attention to the large dog as she helped Draco down and hugged him firmly.

"Oh, Draco, we thought we had lost you," she sighed, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "We had assumed you had followed us."

"It appears we have to thank you for helping us find our son, Mister Black," Father remarked, coming to a stop next to mother. His face was blank, but he squeezed Draco's shoulder firmly, telling the boy he was glad he was safe.

If his parents were perturbed by the fact that their son had been brought back to them whilst riding on the back of an enormous, black dog, they didn't show it.

When Draco turned around, the dog was gone and in his place stood Mister Black, holding Harry's left hand in his own. The man shrugged. "It was no big deal," he said calmly, but his eyes were unnaturally sharp when they regarded father.

"Still, thank you very much. We appreciate your help," Mother said, resting her hands on Draco's shoulders. "How can we repay you?"

Mister Black waved his hand. "Ah, forget it. Just send a bottle of Elven wine or something. And some chocolates for Harry, because he's the one who actually found your son," he added almost as in an afterthought.

Harry grinned and waved cheerfully at them. "I'm glad you're back together," he said and looked up at Mister Black adoringly. "Told you Padfoot would find them!"

"Thank you, Harry, Mister Black," Draco said, grateful for the two to have helped him finding his parents again.

"You're welcome, kid," Mister Black grunted and nodded at Draco's parents. "You two have - a good day."

"Bye!" Harry grinned; his deep green eyes glittering.

They had already turned around and taken a few steps when Draco realised all of a sudden that he didn't know Harry's last name. "Wait, Harry! What's your last name?" he blurted out, all too aware of his parents' eyes resting on him.

Harry turned around and cocked his head to the right. The sun broke through the clouds for a moment, illuminating his face and making his eyes shine brightly like stars.

"My name's Harry Potter."

* * *

_Sixteen years later ..._

"Where on earth is he?" twenty-three year old Draco Malfoy growled, looking around him sharply as he picked up his three year old daughter and swung her up on his hip. Her legs locked around his waist and she brought her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Daddy no here?" Alexis asked softly and peered up at him with light grey eyes - the eyes she had inherited from him. They weren't completely identical, though; when one looked closely, there were specks of emerald green near the pupils.

"No, daddy apparently walked off already," he replied, suppressing the urge to curse loudly. How long had he been inside the bookstore? Five minutes, ten tops. And somehow Harry freaking Potter had managed to disappear already.

If Draco was going to become prematurely grey, he knew who was to blame for that.

He looked around, trying to catch sight of familiar, messy black hair or even the glint of his silver glasses. Wavering for a moment, he decided to go to the right, figuring - hoping - that Harry had simply gone ahead to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Lately the dark haired man had been craving something sweet, so chances were he had simply grown bored with waiting and had gone up ahead.

Another wizard bumped against his shoulder as he passed an apothecary, but he didn't pay attention to it. As long as they didn't jostle his daughter, he didn't care; his attention was now focused on finding his husband again, so they could eat an ice cream and go home.

"Hey, look who's gracing Diagon Alley with his presence," the wizard who had bumped against him, announced loudly behind him and Draco gritted his teeth, briefly closing his eyes.

Really? They were going to start that shit again?

Intent on ignoring the fool, he started walking again, but a hand grabbed his shoulder and jerked him to a stop. "What's your problem?" he snapped at the other man, who had a scraggly beard and a receding hairline.

The brown haired man narrowed his dark blue eyes viciously. "Just wondering why they let filth roam around the streets."

"That's an excellent question, sir. Looking at you, I've been wondering about that myself," Draco smirked, but his right hand was already gripping his wand, even with his grip on Alexis.

Despite having fought on Harry's side during the war, there were still quite some people who seemed to think that Lucius' misdeeds from the first war meant that their entire family remained rotten to the core. Idiotic twats, all of them.

The man reddened, clenching his hands into fists, and snapped angrily, "Who the hell do you think you are, you filthy - "

An arm slipped around Draco's waist and silky soft, black hair tickled his cheek when the younger man leant forwards, hooking his chin over Draco's shoulder. "Last time I checked, he's my husband and the father of my children," Harry drawled and if the man hadn't been red before, he surely resembled a tomato now. "Why don't you piss off before you find out what happened to the last person threatening _my_ family."

The man gulped loudly and after throwing one last foul look at Draco, he hurried away, not keen at all to risk raising Harry's ire. Harry looked around him flatly and the people who had stopped to listen to the exchange, flushed and started walking again.

"Are you going to make me rescuing you when you're lost a habit?" Harry asked teasingly once they had as much privacy as they would get in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Draco snorted. "I could have handled him myself," he pointed out, but smiled at the memory of when he was seven years old and an equally as young Harry had helped him find his parents back. Back then he had been absolutely mesmerized by the brave, little boy with his beautiful, emerald green eyes.

Sixteen years later that same little boy had become his husband and was now currently carrying their second child; a boy this time.

"I know you could," Harry hummed and they shared a soft kiss. "But I like playing your knight in shining armour," he whispered and winked when they pulled back from the kiss.

"Who am I to stop you then?" Draco smirked and couldn't resist stealing another kiss from his lover.

"Daddy! You back!" Alexis cheered and kissed Harry's cheeks, holding out her arms to him.

Draco easily transferred her into her daddy's arms and slipped his own arm around Harry's waist, feeling the curve of his six month pregnant belly against his palm. His smile deepened when he felt his son kick against his hand.

"This knight in shining armour wants some ice cream as reward," Harry stated mischievously and Alexis clapped, cheering in agreement; her dark hair bound in two pigtails swinging back and forth across her back.

"Well, you did rescue me, so I guess a reward is in order," Draco mused and he received a grin in return; emerald green eyes sparkling brightly.

They started making their way to the ice cream parlour; both Alexis and Harry discussing in all seriousness which flavours were the best and which they would choose while Draco walked next to them contently.

As he looked at his family and caught green eyes, he decided that becoming lost that day when he had been seven years old had been one of the best days in his life.

Because it had led him to Harry, the man he loved and with whom he would soon have two children to raise and cherish.

His own personal knight in shining armour.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Yeah, don't even ask .-. I don't know what I was thinking ... I guess this is what happens if I'm sleep deprived.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!
> 
> I hope to see you all in my future stories!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pint sized hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460049) by [Beloved_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird)




End file.
